The Dangerous Truth
by kyuboss
Summary: Ini tentang Super Junior dengan Super Junior.


**The Dangerous Truth**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : BoysLove, Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Chapter**

**Rated : T+**

**Length : 1.5K of ...**

**Summary : "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberi tau hubungan ini kepada kalian." – Kyuhyun Cho.**

**Disclaimer : I wish, the pair are belong to me.**

**Warning : Typo(s), DLL. PLEASE DONT BASHING THE CHARACTER.**

* * *

**Bagian 1 – Dorm SJ**

'_SMent akan mengungkapkan pasangan artisnya masing-masing. Untuk saat ini telah terungkap pasangan dari bebrerapa member SNSD. Siapakah yang akan diungkap Kim Youngmin selaku CEO SMent?'_

Suara wanita mengoceh terdengar jelas di ruang tengah di lantai 11 sebuah apartemen. Para penghuni nya bukannya boros untuk mematikan televisinya. Akan tetapi, mereka tetap terjaga dari keheningan sedari tadi ketika sang Manager datang.

5 orang berada disana, termasuk

Kyuhyun, Kang In, Heechul, Siwon, dan sang manager **– **sebut saja Prince Manager. Yup, benar. Mereka adalah member Super Junior.

Member lain seperti, Leeteuk dan Yesung sedang menjalani Wajib Militer, Shindong menjadi MC untuk salah satu program musik televisi swasta, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mempromosikan single terbarunya di Gwangju, dan dua member imut **– **MinWook menghibur penggemar setia Super Junior Kiss The Radio.

"Apakah Soo benar benar berpacaran? Tak kusangka dia akan mendapat pasangan yang setia dengan kebiasaannya itu."

"Kau benar-benar ketinggalan berita Siwon-ah. Setelah SNSD giliran kita." Cowok kelewat tampan itu merentangkan tangan tertanda ia lelah menghadapi sikap tiba-tiba Penguasa SM.

"Apakah hubunganmu dengan**nya** baik-baik saja Siwon Hyung?" Orang termuda diantara mereka berbicara sambil memandang lurus ke depan, memikirkan sesuatu sepertinya.

"Aku harap ia betah bersamaku Kyu."

"Semoga saja Kuda, kau terlalu banyak melakukan skinship dengan Setan Kecil itu. Pacarmu tidak cemburu?"

"Heechul hyung!" Si Maknae mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya untuk orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini selalu ribut. Apakah berita itu akan tersebar malam ini juga manager hyung?"

"Sepertinya Kang In, Penguasa SM memberi kabar ini tadi sore, berarti kemungkinan besar berita ini akan tersebar malam ini." Prince Manager menuangkan jus jeruk yang dihidangkan di meja kecil.

"Aku belum beri tau Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Apakah aku bisa menghubungi mereka utuk berhati-hati?"

"Bukankah mereka sudah on air? Bagaimana kita menelpon mereka sebagai pendengar?"

"Benar kata Kyuhyun, Kang In. Ini pakailah handphone ku saja."

"Berita nya sudah dimuat di soompi. Siwon, cepat telfon Shindong dan Donghae agar mereka berhati-hat dari kejaran wartawan."

Kenapa Heechul menyuruh Siwon menelfon Donghae dan bukannya Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk tidak membawa telepon genggam nya karena **kekasihnya **akhir-akhir ini sering menelfon. Rindu ingin bertemu sepertinya.

* * *

'_Super Junior memiliki kekasih, ELF ngamuk.'_

Dan akhirnya berbagai berita tentang siapa kekasih member Super Junior telah diumumkan. Pro dan kontra berdatangan.

Yang pro menganggap bahwa memang seharusnya Supper Junior memiliki kekasih atau teman kencan di umur mereka yang sudah matang. Dan yang kontra**– **seperti fans**– **belum menyiapkan hati mereka.

Disana, idola adalah milik fans, jadi pihak kontra pun tidak salah juga. Jika Super Junior telah serius menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenisnya, maka mereka harus siap melepaskan kejayaan mereka di kancah musik Internasional.

"Sungmin hyung, apakah siaran mu kali ini berjalan lancar?" tanya seseorang bersuara bass di dalam kamarnya **–** well kamar si penelpon dan si penerima telepon sebenarnya.

"Sampai saat ini belum ada masalah Kyu."

"Syukurlah, hyung sudah membaca artikel itu?"

"Hm, iya. Tadi Ryeowook memberi tahu ku. Kau hati – hati Kyu."

"Terima kasih Hyung. Kau juga, aku akan menunggumu pulang."

"Terserahmu sajalah, kututup teleponnya ya. Aku menyayangimu."

Belum sempat orang yang dipanggil Kyu tadi menjawab. Sambungan telepon terdengar nyaring. Ia berdecak sebal Hyungnya selalu seperti itu.

'Aku selalu menyayangimu Minimi.'

Setelah dirasa cukup menikmati privasi nya, Kyuhyun keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah yang masih tampak ramai dengan para hyungnya. Ada saja tingkah konyol mereka. Heechul yang sibuk memakai _hair mask_, Siwon dan Kang In yang sedang adu panco dan EunHae yang sedang main _game_ Mario Bross, atau yang Kyuhyun biasa sebut orang kerdil berkumis.

Manager mereka? Mungkin sudah pulang

"Kyu, mau gabung main denganku? Eunhyuk payah sekali bermain seperti ini saja tidak bisa." Eluh member Super Junior berjuluk Nemo itu.

"Kau juga bodoh Hae. Kenapa mengiyakan ajakan bermain permainan tanpa menggunakan otak sama sekali ini." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Secara tidak langsung kau mengataiku bodoh Kyu?" Eunhyuk menjawab cepat celaan Kyuhyun.

"Ya monyet." Kyuhyun berkata dengan lugas, menyebalkan, dan menambah dosa menyakiti hati orang lain.

"Kalian sama-sama bodoh. Hal bodoh seperti ini saja masih dibahas. Membuat rambutku keriting saja." Heechul menyahuti dikala ia sedang asyik membaca majalah fashion.

"Nggak ada kaitannya Hyung." Sergah Kang In setelah ia kalah dari Siwon.

"Lebih baik kau telepon kekasihmu dan masuk kamar Hyuk. Sejak sore tadi handphone mu terus berdering." Siwon amat bijak. Disaat seperti ini khotbahnya memang diperlukan. Beda lagi jika ia menasehati teman satu grupnya itu disaat mereka sedang menonton video porno atau mungkin rekreasi di tempat yang banyak wanita berbikini didalamnya.

* * *

Super Junior memiliki dua sisi pandang yang berbeda jika kita melihatnya. Di satu sisi, Super Junior adalah idol grup yang bertalenta dengan berani menjadi diri mereka sendiri di hadapan publik, fanservice yang menyegarkan mata, saling mendukung idol grup lain, dan banyak hal menarik lainnya yang bisa kita lihat dari Super Junior dari segi keberadaan mereka di dunia Entertaiment ini.

Disisi lain, mereka hanyalah manusia biasa. Yang terkadang membutuhkan kasih sayang, perasaan dibenci, dicintai, dan mempunyai seorang terkasih dihidupnya. Bukan mereka tidak senang dengan perhatian dan cinta ELF**– **sebutan penggemar Super Junior – tetapi salahkan saja sifat setiap manusia yang egois hanya ingin memiliki satu orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Dan itu yang tidak bisa dapat para member Super Junior dari ELF, mungkin ada beberapa tapi sangat jarang bukan? Para penggemar juga memiliki dunia mereka sendiri, bukan sebagai ELF tetapi manusia.

Menilik lagi beberapa ucapan member Super Junior di setiap kesempatan mereka selalu mencanangkan bahwa mereka adalah milik ELF begitupula sebaliknya mungkini itulah penyebab mereka mengamuk.

Bukan mengamuk seperti membabat habis tumbuhan, atau membuat keonaran, kalian tahumereka tidak seanarkis itu. Tetapi mereka well merasa waktunya sudah terlalu cepat dan belum siap. Di benak mereka hanya ada nama Super Juinor bukan Super Junior yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Mungkin merasa terkhianati? Memang sudah menjadi masalah jika para penggemar mereka sebagai lelaki bukan idola

"Hyung, bagaimana siaranmu? Apakah lancar?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di kamar mereka.

"Ya Kyu. Untung tadi fans yang ada di luar bisa diamankan, mereka banyak yang menanyakan kekasih kita Kyu."

Di sebuah kamar yang terletak dilantai 13 lampunya masih menyala remang, dengan dua manusia berjenis kelamin sama saling berbincang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, ya dua orang itu memang berbagi kamar. Jadi artikel yang bilang bahwa mereka sekamar bukan hanya isapan jempol semata.

Kyuhyun memang menganggap Sungmin seperti kakaknya sendiri. Baiklah, Kyuhyun menganggap semua Hyungnya di Super Junior adalah kakaknya, keluarganya sendiri. Tetapi ia lebih menspesialkan Sungmin.

Bukan karena Sungmin sudah mengencani hampir semua wanita yang mengajaknya, kalau itu sih Heechul yang sering melakukannya. Sungmin itu sempurna. Kyuhyun bahkan menyangkal jika manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, persepsi itu salah. Bahkan manusia sempurna itu berada pada hadapannya saat ini.

Lee Sungmin, namja yang berumur 28 tahun itu... bagaimana ya Kyuhyun mendeskripsikannya. Mungkin aku akan membantu menjelaskan tentang Sungmin dari fisiknya. Yah fisik.

Lee sungmin atau biasa kita memanggilnya Sungmin, Minnie, Min, Sungmin, dan berbagai penyebutannya manis lainnya yang sesuai dengan parasnya. Bahkan para penggemar tak bisa menyangkal bahwa wajahnya amat manis.

Semakin tua, semakin manis, itulah dia. Dilihat dari SuperShow 1 hingga 5 di konser terakhir-akhir ini dia menunjukkan kemanisannya. Video maupun foto Sungmin sedang melakukan gwiyeomi atau aegyo banyak beredar di media internet.

Tinggi badannya cenderung pendek jika dibandingkan member lainnya. Mungkin semakin tua tulang akan mengalami penyusutan? Badannya itu mudah sekali kurus dan berbentuk tapi juga mudah sekali gemuk.

Dia terlihat cantik dengan rambut blonde, tetapi dia juga menawan dalam rambut cokelat caramelnya. Wajahnya putih bersih, dengan pipi yang gembul menyertainya. Hidung yang ujungnya meruncing. Bibir berbentuk M dan merona walau tanpa lipstick maupun lipgloss. Gigi depannya yang seperti gigi kelinci sekarang mulai merata dengan gigi lainnya, haha mungkin zat besi pada giginya mengalami pengeroposan.

Dalam hal crossdress ia bintangnya, walaupun ada beberapa penggemar yang merasa jijik karena idola mereka yang didandani menjadi perempuan tetapi masih banyak penggemar yang memujinya. Ia sangat manis dan err sexy.

Dan itu menguntungkan bagi Kyuhyun, ia mendapat ratusan fotonya bersama HyunaMing. Ia dapat terkikik geli jika merindukan hyungnya dan hanya menatap fotonya.

Anak dari pasangan Lee itu adalah sulung. Jadi wajar jika ia begitu bijaksana dan dewasa tidak kekanakan seperti Kyuhyun. Sungmin orang yang selalu waspada orang baru, dan tidak segan memberikan ancaman pada orang asing yang akan merusak kebahagiaan orang sekitarnya, dan Kyuhyun pernah mengalami itu pada saat awal bergabungnya ia dulu di Super Junior.

Sungmin itu selalu memendam masalahnya sendiri agar orang lain tak perlu memikirkannya masalahnya, dia itu mandiri. Kyuhyun semakin terkagum pada hyungnya itu. Dan ia berharap hanya dia yang tau betapa mempesona nya Sungmin.

"Kyu, yang ini gimana caranya? Kok ribet?" Sungmin berucap sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya hanya memfokuskan diri pada layar laptop kini memandang penuh tanya.

"Hyung kok cepet amat udah level 13?"

"Hehe, kantiap malam aku selalu diajarin game sama adik kesayanganku ini."

Cup.

Ciuman kecil mendarat pada pipi bergeronjal Kyuhyun. Sang pemilik hanya menunduk sambil merona.

"Dasar anak manja."

Sang pelaku hanya tertawa sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Tak lupa setelah mem pause gamenya.

"Yak! Minimi!"

Kyuhyun langsung berlarli ke kamar mandi, untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang ia tahan sejak hyung nya itu menyentuh dirinya. Sungmin masih tertawa puas, Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahitu darinya.

Dan Sungmin bersyukur atas itu.

* * *

Lanjut? Tolong berikan respon kalian untuk fanfic ini ya:))) thanks.

Sby, 020214


End file.
